Antara Sasuke dan pelet Tsunade
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Segala cara sudah kulakukan. Bahkan, menemaninya ke pasar! Bayangkan!/ Yah, sekalian untuk… menggait dirinya…/"Kau ingin mendapatkannya?"/ "Maaf. Uangku ketinggalan."/ "Cium eike duong… ah…"/"Tapi kenapa?"/Yaoi?


Antara Sasuke dan pelet Tsunade

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.

OOC, Typho(s), Yaoi, GaJe.

Flamer? Boleh banget! Lewat Review yah! Pake nama samaran! Dosa tanggung sendiri tapi, ehehehe…

Eyang SUMMARY : Segala cara sudah kulakukan. Bahkan, menemaninya ke pasar! Bayangkan!/ Yah, sekalian untuk… menggait dirinya…/"Kau ingin mendapatkannya?"/ "Maaf. Uangku ketinggalan."/ "Cium eike duong… ah…"/"Tapi kenapa!?"/Yaoi?

* * *

Di taman, 5 meter dariku, dia tengah membaca buku kesayangannya. Aku hanya mampu memandangnya dari sini. Di sini, dibalik pohon. Huh… kalian pikir aku bersembunyi dibalik awan, seperti lagu Peterpan?

"Et dah, minggir dikit!" bentak seekor, maksudku seorang bocah dengan rambut mirip Dora the explorer itu kepadaku yang juga sama-sama sedang mengintip 'Dia.' Tentu saja, aku jadi geram karena disenggol-senggol oleh bocah petualang itu.

"Elu yang minggir, bocah petualang!"

BLETAK!

"Siapa yang bocah petualang, eh?" tanya bocah petu~ maksudku Hinata Hyuga, si anak relasi bisnis ayah. Ck, dasar bocah songong…

Kami melirik dia lagi. Dia tengah membaca buku sebal setebal silet. Ah, oke. Abaikan tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kami mengintipnya.

"Oahem…" nampak dia tengah menguap. Buku tebal setebal lemak Omega 3 itu ia letakan di kursi dan menjadi bantal tidurnya. Ah… saat dia tidur, nampak imuuuuut sekali. Ingin sekali kulihat, kuraba, dan ku terawang seperti uang lima ribuan di TV-TV itu.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Ingin, benar-benar ingin aku mendekat kesana. Mungkin, mungkin jika kemarin aku tidak nekad, aku masih memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus rival bermain egrang waktu kecil sekaligus calon Uke untukku.

Kenapa? Kalian penasaran kenapa sekarang aku malu mendekatinya? Hei Silent reader, jawab! Kau juga bingung?

Silent reader menggeleng.

Kau, Masashi Kishimoto juga?

"Apaan sih lu? Kepo banget ya? Persahabatan bagai KEPOpong ye?" balas Masashi Kishimoto pedas layaknya cabe di silet.

Oke, oke. Akan aku lanjutkan daripada kalian bentrok seperti mahasiswa-mahasiswa di jalan. Huh, karena mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu, lusa kemarin aku tidak bisa mengintip dia di taman… curhat colongan lah, untuk pria tampan sepertiku.

Kenalkan. Namaku Udin, uhuk! Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ditakdirkan terlahir tampan luar biasa, dan lebih tampan dibanding kera sakti tentunya. Dibanding Siwon? Tentu!

Tousan dan Kaasan mempunyai kekayaan yang tidak habis tujuh turunan. Dan aku adalah keturunan ketujuhnya. Fiuh… maafkan tousan, calon anakku. Kau terlahir menjadi keturunan kedelapan…

Kepintaran? Jangan ditanya! Aku menjadi idola sekolah, sayang…

Dan sialnya, hanya dia, Naruto si kembang desa yang tengah mengigau kecil sambil tersenyum saat tidur yang tidak menyadari pesona terpendam milikku. Ck, benar-benar… kalau kata nyonya Megawati dan Tukul Arwana, Ndeso!

Segala cara sudah kulakukan. Bahkan, menemaninya ke pasar! Bayangkan! Pasar, dengan bau ikan belum mandi selama 1 hari puol menyengat dan menguar kemana-mana. Dengan wangi parfum berkelas 5 SD milikku, juga tidak mempan untuk menetralisir bau sang ikan. Dan ya, karena ketampanan luar biasa yang kumiliki, aku selalu digoda oleh ibu-ibu ganjen dan bau ikan itu. Benar-benar trauma mental.

Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kubahas…

"Hei, kau sudah membahasnya." Ucap Kalong.

"DIAM KAU, JANGAN MEMOTONG CERITAKU!"

"Memangnya ini kue? Aku tidak memegang pisau!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Dasar tokoh durhaka!"

Oke, lupakan tentang pengarang yang tengah misuh-misuh seperti bocah ketinggalan bus kota. Kembali pada ceritaku, yang lebih sesuatu dibandingkan Syahrini.

"Hei!" Syahrini melempariku dengan bulu mata kece badai. Fiuh, tidak kena.

Lusa kemarin, sebuah bentrokan di jalan Kunti yang didalangi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tidak dididik sempurna seperti lagu Gita Gutawa membuatku harus memutar jalan untuk sampai ke rumah. Kata peta milik Dora, aku harus melewati jalan Kembang Tujuh Rupa, dan melewati rumah seorang dukun bernama Tsunade. Tentu saja, daripada mahasiswa-mahasiswa mengajakku bentrok sampai mukaku lecet, lebih baik aku melewati rumah nyonya dukun.

Yah, sekalian untuk…

… menggait dirinya…

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya? Yang kau sebut bernama Si kembang desa, lebih imut daripada costplayer tokoh anime Mermaid melody sekalipun?" tanya sang dukun, Tsunade. Aku menggangguk mantap. Mancing mania? Mantap…

Pelet Tsunade? LEBIH MANTAP!

"Kalau begitu…" nyonya dukun memberikanku sebuah botol sebesar batu bata.

"Gunakan parfum itu. Kemudian, dekati si kembang desa sambil membaca mantra." Tsunade menarik nafas sejenak.

"Mantranya… Teh tarik, teh susu, kopi susu, kopi mocca, es cendol, nasi goreng spesial, nasi goreng telur mata sapi, nasi goreng telur matahari, roti bakar, roti tawar, roti kadaluarsa." Aku yang mendengarnya jadi cengo.

"Yah, itulah mantranya. Setelah itu, si kembang desa akan menjadi milikmu."

"Ehm, bukankah si kembang desa itu milik Tuhan?" tanyaku polos.

"Bah. Kamu ini, ingin si kembang desa jadi pacarmu tidak?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iya dong?"

"Yasudah, bayar uang di muka! Bayar 5 juta!"

Karena aku anak orang kaya, tentu saja aku akan menjawab…

"Maaf. Uangku ketinggalan."

Dan dengan itu, bu Tsunade menyuruhku mencari kain kafan bencong perawan malam itu. Hiksu…

-.-.-

"Naruto…" sapaku dengan gaya sekeren mungkin. Ya, bagaimana tidak keren? Tadi aku sudah membeli beberapa burung merpati dan menyuruh teman-teman untuk menerbangkannya dibelakangku, ea… bagaimana? Tidak keren?

"Iya?" balas Naruto dengan senyum ter-awesome-nya. Hampir! Hampir saja aku mimisan dihadapannya! Nanti Naruto bilang apa? Ada bidadari di depannya yang sedang mimisan? Tidak akan kubiarkan imageku hancur karena senyuman Naruto!

Parfum warisan dari bu Tsunade, cek!

Kehapalan dan ketegasan dalam mengucapkan mantra, cek!

Di dekat Naruto, cek!

Oke, Sasuke bin Gahol n Kece 'Bong' siap mengeluarkan kharismanya!

"Dobe…"

"Iya teme?"

"Tante kamu dukun ya?"

"Hem?"

"Karena kau… menyantet hatiku…" yah, ini gombalan pertama dalam hidupku. Dan itu hanya untuk Naruto tercinta.

Tak disangka, Naruto menyentuhkan punggung tangannya yang mulus seperti jalan kenangan ke keningku!

"Kau sakit? Biasanya kau sok keren. Kapan terakhir kali kau menggombal?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Ah… Naruto perhatian sekali…

"Ayo ke kantin." Ucapku datar seperti basanya. Naruto mengikutiku dari samping.

"Wah, aku pesan apa, ya?" pikir Naruto sambil berpose seimut mungkin.

"Hei." Dengan gaya sok cool aku menyapa sang babeh kantin, mbah Orochimaru.

"Apaan lu, bocah?" ucap Orochimaru tidak ramah.

"Pesen teh tarik, teh susu, kopi susu, kopi mocca, es cendol, nasi goreng spesial, nasi goreng telur mata sapi, nasi goreng telur matahari, roti bakar, roti tawar, roti kadaluarsa." Ucapku. Ya, mantra untuk membuat Naruto terpikat padaku.

Bakoro terdiam.

"Sasukeh…"ucap Bakoro dengan suara se-genit mungkin. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Cium eike duong… ah…" ucap Bakoro kantin dengan suara yang lebih dibuat-buat dibanding suara Jupe di iklan susu soda.

"HIH! NAJIS 7 TURUNAN! ORA SUDI!" aku bingung, kenapa yang kena malah si babeh kantin?

"Dobe," aku menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi!" dan kami berlari.

-.-.-

"BU TSUNADE!" aku menggebrak meja kerja nyonya dukun. "Kenapa malah meleset ke Bakoro sih?"

"Oh, kau lagi bocah?" nyonya dukun juga menggebrak mejanya. Poor you, meja.

"Aku memang sengaja membelokan peletku."

"Tapi kenapa!?"

"Aku baru tau, jika kembang desa yang kau maksud adalah Naruto…

KEPONAKANKU SENDIRI, BOCAH TENGIK!"

**_"Naruto, tante kamu dukun ya?"_**

**_"Hem?"_**

**_"Karena kamu… menyantet hatiku…."_**

"HUAAA!" aku menjerit seperti orang gila.

Naruto… gombalanku… tantemu…

DUKUN!?

-.-.-

Dan dari kejadian 2 kemarin, aku benar-benar trauma mendekati Naruto.

Yah, tidak menutup untuk besok…

The End (dengan GaJenya)

.

Sarannya?


End file.
